mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Link1205
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 08 * Archiv 09 __TOC__ Einen Kommentar hinzufügen * Kein Spam und Unsinn! * Immer Diskussions-Beiträge unterschreiben! Was ist jetzt mit dem Krankfried-Bild. Lädst du das nochmal hoch? Datei:Bowseranimation.gif EbrithilBowser Super Mario Bros.-Welten Hallo, du hast bereits am Zusammenfügen der Welten in Super Mario Bros. angefangen. Wieso machst du dort nicht weiter? Ach wenn du grad dabei bist kannst du die Bilder auch als Panorama-Bilder machen. Galaxy 2 Vorlage:Rennstrecke Hey wieso hast du die Vorlage:Rennstrecke gelöscht?!? Man könnte sagen: ICH HABE ZORN! Also was is mit der Galaxy 2 Re:Re:Vorlagee:Rennstrecke und wo? Galaxy 2 Danke, aber ich kann in den Tabellen nichts einfügen(also z.B. bei Schwierigkeitsgrad) Kannst du mir da helfen? Galaxy 2 Wiki-Sticker Hello again Ich finde die Wiki-Sticker ja toll, aber wenn man die ausstehenden fertig hat, kommen keine neuen. Wann wird das aktualisiert? Wird das überhaupt aktualisiert? Warum kann das nicht minütlich aktualisiert werden? Wenn nein, warunm nicht? Galaxy 2 Koopa Troopa Hi Link, hab mir das bei Diskussion Koopa Troopa angesehen. Außer MKDD! heißt Koopa in sämtlichen Spile-Anleitungen immer Koopa. Nur weil er in einem Spiel so heißt, heißt er noch lange nicht so. Im Super Mario Galaxy-Lösungsbuch und den Paper-Mario-Serien heißt er Koopa, der Orden aus Mario Party DS heißt Koopa-Orden, in Mario & Luigi Abenteuer Bowser heißt er Koopa-Trupp und nicht Koopa Troopa Trupp, in Super Mario World 2 heißt der rießige Boss Super Koopa und nicht Super-Koopa Troopa, die Trophäen aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl und Super Smash Bros. Mellee heißt er Koopa, in Mario Strikers Charged Football heißt er Koopa, in Mario Superstar Baseball heißt er ebenfalls so und in Mario Kart Wii heißt er Koopa. So, also bitte ich dich Koopa Troopa weiterzuleiten zu Koopa. -Galaxy 2 Artikel Mal ehrlich, so was brauchen wir doch nicht, oder? Es ist schließlich in Englisch und unbenutzt. Falls wir so was doch brauchen dann sollten wir sie wenigstens umformulieren.--Waluigi & Yoshi 09:04, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re:Schreibweise So wie du es sagtest meinte ich es eigentlich. Ich konnte mich da nur schlecht äußern. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:03, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Neues Bearbeiten Hi, danke für deine Nachricht. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie kann ich Vorlagen (z.B:Vorlage:GalaxieInfobox bei Test-Surfen) bearbeiten beim neuen bearbeiten? --Galaxy 2 Re:Kontakt Tut mir leid da muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn etwas wie Facebook habe ich nicht. Du meinst ich solle meine Diskusion ins Archiv verschieben? Dass hatte ich eigentlich auch schon länger vor. Dazu müsste ich die Seite "Benutzer:Waluigi & Yoshi/Archiv" anlegen oder?--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:56, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin über das Angebot sehr erfreut, jedoch fehlt mir in letzter Zeit erstens die wirkliche Zeit überhaupt noch ins Internet zu gehen. Und zum anderem bin ich bereits bei einem anderen Chat angemeldet, wo ich leider aber auch nicht oft on gehe. Tut mir wirklich leid.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:19, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mario Bros und SMB Wann machst du mit den SMB-Welten weiter? Und warum wurden die Mario Bros. Phasen gelöscht?--The Collector Audienz 11:20, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Artikel bewerten Hallo, was hältst du von meinem Artikel zu Möbius aus Super Mario World 2 - Yoshis Island? --Drachenbauer Ich weiß auch nicht, worauf ich da verweisen soll... --Drachenbauer Name von Gegner? Hallo, bei Super Mario World 2 - Yoshis Island gibt es eine Sorte Gegner, die aussehen, als ob sich Wiggler verpuppt haben, und als Schmetterlinge geschlüpft sind. Sie haben Auch den gleichen Charakter wie die Wiggler (durch draufspringen rot werden und auf einen los stürmen) Wie heißen die eigendlich? --Drachenbauer Hallo, ich habe dazu eine Frage. Wo steht so etwas wie die deutschen Namen von Gegnern wie eben Flatter? In den Spielanleitungen findet man nur wenige Infos dazu und im Netz habe ich es auch nicht gefunden... Stefan86 13:38, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hallo, ich habe gleich mehrere Fragen: 1. siehe oben 2. In welchem Format kann man Musikdateien hochladen? 3. Kategorein: Manche finde ich etwas verwirrend: Was ist z.B. der Unterschied zwischen einem Boss und einem Endgegner? Es ging ja nicht um dieses Vieh! :-) Es gibt also keine Seite mit deutschen Namen für die Gegner, auch keine offiziellen von Nintendo? Wo gibt es denn auf http://mariofans.de einen Player? Manche Artikel wie z.B. Bowser haben eine eigene Erkennungsmelodie im Spiel oder sie machen charakteristische Geräusche, z.B. die Lache von Krankfried. So etwas wäre eine nette Ergänzung und bringt das "Flair" von den Spielen rüber. :-) Ein Mini-Boss wäre praktisch ein Gegner, der nicht im letzten Level einer Jump'n'Run-Welt auftaucht, z.B. Börk Börk aus Yoshi's Island, stimmt's? Wenn das geändert wird, muss es auf jeden Fall jedem Bearbeiter hier mitgeteilt werden, damit nicht einer allein die Kategorien ändern muss. Der Begriff "Endgegner ist nämlich sehr, sehr häufig benutzt worden, mehr noch als Boss. Ach ja, vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort! Stefan86 14:11, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:SMG2 Hallo Ich wollte nur einmal den Grund wissen, wieso du die Vorlage:SMG2 gelöscht hast. Wir haben uns bei der Farbgebung sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Auch bei der Suche der Gegner in den Trailern. Könnte man da die bitte wiederherstellen? Grüße Galaxy 2 Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Aber ich würde sagen, wenn wir die Vorlage in Schritten machen, ist es einfacher, als sie auf einmal zu machen. Grüße aus Salzburg Galaxy 2 Möbius-Text weg Wieso ist mein Text zu Möbius weg? --Drachenbauer shfg Text zu Schirm Perry Hallo, wie findest du meinen Artikel zum Schirm Perry im Spiel Super Princess Peach? und Hast du vielleicht die Darstellungen der Fähigkeiten, wie man sie sich in der Liste im Spiel anschauen kann als Animierte GIFs für die Tabelle? (beim Hangrempler ist bei der Ansicht im Spiel keine Bewegung zu sehen, da könntest du noch einen Hang ranzeichnen, damit man sieht, in welche richtung Peach rutscht) --Drachenbauer Hast du auch eine Grafik vom Spurtschirm? --Drachenbauer Bild für Prinzessin Peach Hallo, ich habe da ein kleines PNG-Bild von Prinzessin Peach aus dem Spiel Super Princess Peach und habe es hochgeladen aber es wird in der Galerie der Seite Prinzessin Peach nicht angezeigt, obwohl ich es genauso wie die anderen da eingegeben habe, was ist da los --Drachenbauer Es wird jetzt doch angezeigt, aber auf die größe der anderen gedehnt, und dadurch unscharf, weißt dun wie es in der Uriginalgöße dort angezeigt werden kann? --Drachenbauer Datei:Super-Princess-Peach-klein.png So besser? (klick aufs Bild) --Drachenbauer Und einige der anderen Bilder in der Galerie von Prinzessin Peach (von 3D-Spielen) sehen aber auch wie direkt aus dem Spiel aus... --Drachenbauer Admin Hallo Ich (Wir) will (wollen) fragen, wie man Admin rechte bekommt. Da wir jetzt schon 3.000 Beiträge haben und uns schon etwas mit der Wiki-Syntax aus. Wir machen jetzt keine Forderung daraus, aber man darf ja fragen, wie man die Administratoren-Rechte bekommt. Grüße von Vinc und Alex Galaxy_2 80px Babel Österreich Hallo Ich habe gerade die Vorlage Babel Österreich erstellt. Das Bild hab ich hochgeladen, den Text hinzugefügt und die Seite gespeichert. Jetzt wollte ich diese Vorlage ins Profil einfügen. aber es wird einfach nur der Name der Vorlage rot angezeigt. Vielleicht muss ja die Babel irgendwie noch bearbeitet werden, aber das weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht kannst du mir da behilflich sein. Grüße Alex von Galaxy_2 80px Schreiben Ich möchte gerne jemandem persönliche Nachrichten schreiben aber ich weis nicht wie das geht Ich möchte gerne unterschreiben aber bei mir kommt das immer so raus: Yoshi99 Hallo Kannst du mir wenigstens die Bilder der gelöscht SMB & Mario Bros. Levels geben, da du die eh niemals machst?--The Collector Audienz 22:12, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Logo Sollten wir nicht ein anderes Wiki-Logo nehmen? Das jetztige passt überhaupt nicht gut, es zeigt schließlich nur Mario, Peach und Bowser. Der Vorgänger gefällt mir da eher besser, der zeigt schließlich auch Luigi und Yoshi. Ferner sieht die Aufstellung dort besser aus. Also, was meinst du?--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:17, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das wäre perfekt! Könntest du das erledigen? Mit dem Forum kenne ich mich nämlich nicht so gut aus.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:56, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Du musst dir keine Hoffnungen machen, den dieser tolle Admin ignoriert alles, was man ihm sagt. Ist leider so.--The Collector Audienz 21:42, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich versteh nicht was du meinst. Link1205 hat sich schon um das gekümmert um was ich ihn gebeten habe.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:47, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Super Hallo Link, die Seite Mario Super Sluggers hast du echt toll gestaltet. Farblich gekennzeichnet, mit aussagekräftigen Bildern unterlegt und viele Informationen. Man bekommt einen guten Eindruck vom Spiel, besonders, da man es hier nicht auf deutsch bekommen kann. So wünscht man sich doch jede Seite hier - vor allem die Spiele! Und die Charaktere natürlich, aber die sind noch schwerer zu schreiben. Deine Artikel sind aber immer qualitativ sehr gut! :-) Stefan86 17:34, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Naja, habe nur ein Spiel mit dem Hellblauen Yoshi, nämlich Yoshi's Island, aber mal sehen. :-) Ja, die Kategorisierung ist mein Problem. Eigentlich müsste zu jedem Spiel eine Kategorie Artwork, Screenshot und Sprite existieren! Aber ich denke, bei kleinen Serien wie Mario & Luigi, Wario Land, Mario Tennis und Golf usw. würde auch reichen, zu schreiben: "Artwork aus der Mario Golf-Serie". Das umzustellen, ist aber auch extrem aufwändig... Stefan86 18:00, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Leider lässt sich irgendwie die Kategorie bei den Jpg-Dateien für Mario Strikers nicht hinzufügen. Liegt das an diesen Metadaten, von denen die Rede ist? Kannst du das Problem lösen? Ich muss hier erst mal raus. :-) Stefan86 19:40, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bilder kategorisieren beim Monobook-Design Hallo Ich wollte gerade mit dem Kategorisieren weitermachen, als ich entdeckte, dass beim Monobook-Design das kategorisieren der Bilder fehlt. Vielleicht ist das ja jetzt ganz anders oder irgendwer hat es vergessen. Sonst findenes wir beide besser als das alte (...). Galaxy_2 100px(Alex und Vinc) Zwei Fragen Hallo *Level von Super Mario Bros. Es sieht irgendwie blöd aus, wenn unser Wiki nicht alle Level von SMB als Seite hat. Du hast gesagt, dir fehlt die Zeit, aber wenn du überhaupt keine Zeit hast kannst du ja uns die restlichen Dateien schicken und wir vollenden es. *Uhrzeit bei Signatur Ich sehe überall die Uhrzeiten ebi der Signatur, weiß aber (leider) noch nicht, wie dies möglich ist. Könntest du mir da bitte die Formel sagen? Alles in allem: schönen Schulbeginn nach den Ferien Galaxy_2 100px(Alex) Ja, aber die Bilder sind ja nicht hochgeladen, oder etwa doch? Wenn sie hochgeladen sind, kann ich ja anfange, aber ich weiß nicht, ob. Galaxy_2 100px - - 16:20, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Wir können doch nicht in die großen Kategorien wie Spiel, Charakter oder Gegner alle dazugehörigen Artikel stecken, oder? Ich meine wenn jeder Artikel von einem Spiel in der Kategorie Spiel wäre müssten wir ja alle Unterkategorien, wie Nintendo 64-Spiel, löschen. Aufgrund dessen ist es doch viel besser wenn in diesen Kategorien nur Unterkategorien sind, wie die oben eben genannte. Das ist viel ordentlicher.--Waluigi & Yoshi 11:54, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde das so unlogisch, da die dann ja doppelt und dreifach in einer Oberkategorie und in einer dazugehörigen Unterkategorie stehen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich schon von vielen Gegner-Artikeln die Kategorie Gegner entfernt, ebenso wie bei Spielen, Charakteren etc. Ich meine kleinere Kategorien wie Wii-Spiel bei den Spielen würde alles viel besser ordnen. In der den Oberkategorien sollten nur dazugehörige Unterkategorien stehen (Kategorie:Nintendo Wii-Spiel, Nintendo 64-Spiel etc. in der Kategorie Spiel) und keine Artikel, so mein Gedanke.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:33, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wikia-Formel Hi ich wollte mal fragen, was dieses " " bedeuten soll. Ich habe es schon auf einigen Seiten gesehen, sieht aber aus, als würde es sich nichts nützen. Kannst du mir es sagen was sich das bringt? --Galaxy_2 100px - - 15:04, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) (Vinc) Zusammenfassung Hallo Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich in der Zeile Zusammenfassung was hineinschreiben muss, oder ob das (noch) nicht so wichtig ist. Grüße Galaxy_2 100px - - 17:58, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Wenn ich bei der Signaturzeile bei den Einstellungen Galaxy_2 eingebe und dies dann teste, zeigt er mir nur Galaxy_2 fettgedruckt an. Ich habe bisher nur mit der Diskussion verlinkt, ich möchte aber jetzt auf meine Benutzerseite leiten. Nur tritt dauernd das Problem auf. Vielleicht hängt da mit dem Bild zusammen oder mit irgendwas anderem, nur ich weiß es nicht. Galaxy_2 100px 15:15, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC)(Alex, übrigens noch die alte Signatur) Logo Du willst doch nicht das jetztige Logo stehen lassen, oder? Es passt dort nicht mal rein und mir hat deins auch viel besser gefallen^^. Können wir nicht deins nehmen?--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:56, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Allein aus dem Grund das bei dem jetztigen Logo die Aufschirft nur halb erkennbar ist werde ich das Logo jetzt auf deine Version zurücksetzen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 13:11, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab gemerkt das eine Abstimung stattfindet. Dannlassen wir das Bild erst mal bis die Entscheidung gefallen ist.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:17, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab grad auch für dich abgestimmt. Es steht jetzt 6:8 für dich, oder? Wie lang solll die abstimmung eigentlich laufen? Wir sollten sie nicht in die länge ziehen, da ein logo wohl früher benötigt wird. Also was meinst du?--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:24, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 6:9 schon, dass ist gut^^. Dann lassen wir es bis Montag laufen, aber du hast schon recht: Viel wird nicht mehr passieren.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:50, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:SMG2 Hallo, Ich will nur fragen, ob jetzt bereits die Vorlage SMG2 erstellen kann. Vinc und ich sind uns einig, dass es einfacher ist, sie bereits vorher zu machen und dann nachher nach rauskommen des Spiels zu erweitern. Ich wollte fragen, ob du Einsprüche hast. Und bitte lasss sie nachher nicht von beinem Bot löschen (...) Grüße --Galaxy_2-Diskussion 100px 17:03, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich bedanke mich und fange an zu arbeiten. Die Fareb wird die gleiche wie üblich sein. --Galaxy_2-Diskussion 100px 17:44, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Pilz Hallo Du hast einen Teil des Textes auf der Seite Pilz einfach gelöscht: Den Text von Mario & Luigi: Abenteur Bowser, die Pilz-Arten. Könntest du den bitte wiederherstellen? --Galaxy_2-Diskussion 100px 12:31, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Hallo, wollte fragen warum du die Panoramabilder und die Welten von Super Mario Bros. von mir gelöscht hast. War da iwas falsch dran? Mittlerweile verstehe ich das Wiki hier echt nicht mehr :S Damals war alles noch spaßig...was ist hier nur drauß geworden. Naja, wollte einfach nur fragen. Gruß JamesHammerbro 20:28, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Klassenzimmer Sorry halter wegen der Rechtschreibung aber Deutsch ist für mich halt eine Fremdsprache. Und wegen den Bildern die werde ich noch Später zu den neuen Artikeln hinzufügen. Yoshi99 21:37, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC)Yoshi99 Skin Hey, weißt du was mit dem Skin passiert ist? Der ist auf einmal vollkommen anders. Können wir den nicht wieder zurücksetzen?--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:40, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das würde dann ja in den letzten Änderungen stehen. Da steht aber nur das ich was gemacht habe, weil ich versucht habe den alten Skin wieder herzustellen. Könnte das vielleicht was mit Wikia zu tun haben?--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:22, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Der Skin passt sich nach der Zeit automatisch wieder an? Dann ist ja gut^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:31, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du hast vorgeschlagen den Skin zu ändern. Ist der von dir vorgeschlagene Skin der Wikipedia-Skin?--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:39, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Achso, wie soll den das entschieden werden welcher Skin vorerst beibehalten wird? Soll wieder eine Abstimmung gestartet werden oder machen wir Admins das aus^^? Okay, also wird nichts geändert. Wollte nur mal nachfragen^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:30, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Röhrenprojekt: No Stub Ich möchte mich gerne daran beteiligen aber weil ich das noch nie gemacht habe möchte ich zuerst fragen. Muss ich nur meinen Namen und die Numer der Aufgabe dazuschreiben oder geht das anders. LG Yoshi99 19:35, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC)Yoshi99 Baby-Luma Ich habe eine Frage! Warum hast du meinen Artikel zu Baby-Luma gelöscht? Was sollte das? Panflam2345678 will eine Erklärung. Bin SAUER!!!!! --Panflam2345678 15:54, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Fühl dich nicht belässtigt Link1205, ich bins gewesen und hab das mit Panflam2345678 bereits geklährt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:46, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Thx linke danke für hilfe bei pm 3d. ( meine bilder unterschriften;) schinkenschnitzel Re:IM Ich hab leider nicht die geringste Ahnung wofür diese Abkürzung steht^^. Andere Programme, da hätte ich z. B. E-Mail zu bieten. Darüber könnten wir wichtige Dinge besprechen, was meinst du?--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:36, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Leider verwende ich keine dieser Internet-Chat-Platformen. Ich verwende nur eine, die mir eigentlich auch reicht, und das ist goolive.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:11, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Annmerkung Ich habe gerade in das Benutzer Rechte log gesehen, und habe bemerkt, dass du Admins nachträglich rollback Rechte hinzugefügt hast, welches unötig ist da admins auch so rollback Rechte haben :) . MFG FDH (Talk) 16:01, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Spiele-Artikel Dieser Artikel sieht wirklich gut aus. Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall übernehmen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:53, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Neuling Gut, hab jetzt alle Bilder von Migimann gelöscht^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:40, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Arbeit an Super Mario Galaxy 2 Könntest du mehr an den Artikeln von Super Mario Galaxy 2 arbeiten ( Nicht Böse gemeint )? Waluigi&Yoshi habe ich auch schon gefragt und er hat zugestimmt! --Panflam2345678 11:54, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Artikel Hi, Link1205. Ich werde die Inhalte der gelöschten Artikel nicht verwenden, weil die Artikel sehr schlecht waren. Ich werde sie komplett neu schreiben und dann auf ihren Oberseiten einbauen^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:54, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo ich kontrolliere gerade, ob nicht noch Bilder oder Seiten in den großen Kategorien sind. Da sehe ich Artworks aus Marios Sportmix, die von dir stammen, diese waren mit "Artwork" Kategorisiert. Ich wollte nur fragen, wieso sie so kategorisiert sind, wo es doch eigentlich nicht so gehört. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 17:25, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Du wusstest wohl nichts von der Kategorie-Umstellung oder, Link1205?--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:03, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Handlung Paper Mario Ich wollte dich mal um deine Meinung bitten, wie du die Handlung in Paper Mario 64 findest! Soll ich sie fortführen oder löschen? Panflam2345678 Rechte Hi, Link1205. Ich wollte dich mal fragen wie man die Rechte anderer Benutzer ändern kann? Benötige ich selbst dazu bestimmte Rechte oder reicht es Admin zu sein?--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:27, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis, aber ich finde den Punkt bei den Spezialseiten, wo man die Rechte ändern kann einfach nicht^^. Kannst du mir sagen wie der heißt?--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:35, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte wohl recht, das ich nicht dazu berechtig bin. Ich kann die Rechte nicht ändern was erklärt das ich den Punkt bei den Spezialseiten nicht sehen konnte. Welche Rechte braucht man den dafür?--Waluigi & Yoshi 07:44, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Man hilft da wo man helfen kann. ich habe mir schon oft die Benutzerlisten angeschaut und da auch verschiedene Rechte gesehen. Ich hoffe, das Problem wird sich lösen lassen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 10:11, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex)